


MAXI PAID ME FOR THIS XX

by orphan_account



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Kinky, M/M, they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 06:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	MAXI PAID ME FOR THIS XX

the two men collide, tongues battling for dominance, only pulling back once oxygen falls low. wooseok stares at yohan’s pink and swollen lips, his erection growing harder. “hyung.. please..” wooseok loves having complete control and dominance over yohan. he looks seeing yohan so weak and powerless under his touch “you’re so needy, yohan. i could breathe and you’d start acting like a worthless omega. you like when i call you worthless? huh, omega?” yohan BEGINS panting like the dirty whore he is, panting like a dumb, worthless dog in heat. “Hyung.. fill me up..~” wooseok grins, deciding to tease the younger instead of giving him what he wants. wooseok enters a finger into yohan slowly, yohan beginning to whine, just like a dumb omega like him would. "yohan, you're such a slut, you know? my first finger is barely in.. and you're already whining like my cock is inside of you. what do you think would happen if the others saw this? imagine, seungwoo, seungyoun, or even hangyul standing there and watching you whine like a dog with your worthless cock moving like a bunny. maybe i'll buy you a plug." yohan doesn't reply, and feels himself getting harder and warmer at what wooseok says. "you're so cute, yohan. you're so manly, but even me, someone shorter than you can turn you into something like this. it's disgraceful, don't you think? do you think national producers knew that their precious kim yohan was such a slut? getting hard at me insulting you? calling you worthless?" yohan can feel himself about to climax. "hyung, if you keep saying things like that.. i'm gonna.." his words are cut short by wooseok inserting a second finger quickly, and a third one not even a few seconds after. "if you cum.. i'll punish you, yohan. i think you'd look cute on display in front of the members.. everyone watching you fuck yourself with a dildo, everyone knowing how much you like being degraded." yohan pouts and whimpers at the words, losing his mind and all he can think of now is wooseok. "hyung.. i'd want that.. i want everyone to know i'm yours.."  
Yesterday, 9:20 PM  
wooseok grunts as he enters yohan. “just like an omega should be. you’re so tight. it’s like you’re begging me to impregnate you, you slut.”  
Yesterday, 9:50 PM  
the two men collide, tongues battling for dominance, only pulling back once oxygen falls low. wooseok stares at yohan’s pink and swollen lips, his erection growing harder. “hyung.. please..” wooseok loves having complete control and dominance over yohan. he looks seeing yohan so weak and powerless under his touch “you’re so needy, yohan. i could breathe and you’d start acting like a worthless omega. you like when i call you worthless? huh, omega?” yohan BEGINS panting like the dirty whore he is, panting like a dumb, worthless dog in heat. “Hyung.. fill me up..~” wooseok grins, deciding to tease the younger instead of giving him what he wants. wooseok enters a finger into yohan slowly, yohan beginning to whine, just like a dumb omega like him would. "yohan, you're such a slut, you know? my first finger is barely in.. and you're already whining like my cock is inside of you. what do you think would happen if the others saw this? imagine, seungwoo, seungyoun, or even hangyul standing there and watching you whine like a dog with your worthless cock moving like a bunny. maybe i'll buy you a plug." yohan doesn't reply, and feels himself getting harder and warmer at what wooseok says. "you're so cute, yohan. you're so manly, but even me, someone shorter than you can turn you into something like this. it's disgraceful, don't you think? do you think national producers knew that their precious kim yohan was such a slut? getting hard at me insulting you? calling you worthless?" yohan can feel himself about to climax. "hyung, if you keep saying things like that.. i'm gonna.." his words are cut short by wooseok inserting a second finger quickly, and a third one not even a few seconds after. "if you cum.. i'll punish you, yohan. i think you'd look cute on display in front of the members.. everyone watching you fuck yourself with a dildo, everyone knowing how much you like being degraded." yohan pouts and whimpers at the words, losing his mind and all he can think of now is wooseok. "hyung.. i'd want that.. i want everyone to know i'm yours.." wooseok grins, rubbing under yohan’s chin, getting closer and breathing down his neck. “good boy. you belong to me. don’t forget it, yohan.” wooseok’s words turn into a whisper as he enters a fourth finger, breathing onto yohan’s ear. “are you ready for me, baby?” yohan whimpers more, turning toward wooseok. “yes, hyung...” woosoek caresses yohan’s cheek, thinking about how cute he’d be with cock stuffed in them. he decided to act upon this, harshly shoving his throbbing cock into yohan’s small, cute mouth. he loves the way yohan’s pink lips struggle to take all of his cock, and decides that he might as well spoil yohan even more, shoving his cock even deeper into yohan’s pound, beginning to fuck his mouth. “yohan, you’re so perfect.. your cute little tongue around my cock, you were made for this? weren’t you?” wooseok loves the way yohan begins to tear up, the way he feels yohan suffocating on his cock, and decides to finally let the boy rest by cumming, making sure yohan swallows every last drop. "yohan, don't you love i when i fuck your mouth so hard that you can't even breathe? when i make you swallow every last drop?" yohan shakily nods, his mind filled with wooseok, and wooseok only. he lets out a breath, locking eyes with wooseok. "hyung.. i want you.. inside of me.. hyung, please..." yohan feels wooseok's dominance even without him doing anything. "you've been such a good boy, yohan. you took everything i did so well. i'll reward you. i'll fill you up to the brim, yohan." yohan readies himself for the ecstasy to come when he finally feels wooseok in him. he sees stars once wooseok finally enters him, making sounds so high-pitched that he wasn't aware his voice could even go that high. "what a slut, yohan. we've barely started, and you're so tight. just like an omega. it's like you're begging me to fill you with my cum. i bet you'd like that, huh?" yohan wants to reply; he wants to tell wooseok how much he loves him, how much he wants wooseok to fill him up, but all that comes out are words jumbled with moans, and all he hears is wooseok's body slapping aganist his. "yohan, i'm gonna fill you up." yohan feels wooseok's hips moving faster and faster, and he begins to lose himself as he feels wooseok release inside of him, and he feels himself black out, thinking of how wooseok will toy with him next.


End file.
